Airforce Otaku Discontinued
by Wassupkiba
Summary: Uzumake Naruto gets back from being a POW,and is discharged from the United States Airforce and decides to move to Japan. What will happen when he gets a job at an anime shop working for a creepy dark haired guy called Sasuke? YAOI! RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. NightMares

Sorry about this chapter being sooooo short! i ran out of time before i had to go to a friends house and i wanted this to be done as soon as possible. Next one will be longer I promise! DATTEBAYO!

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. But hopefully if Santa reads my wish list then maybe…

Rate M for Flashback...tho i kind off made it more like pg16...sorry!

Also, MAJOR TIME JUMP!! NARUTO IS NOW 28, SAKURA AND EVERY ONE AROUND THE AGE OF 25-34!! THEY ARE IN AMERICA PEOPLE!! JAPAN WILL COME LATER!!

**Chapter One Nightmares**

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Breathing heavily, a man wakes up from a night terror. He looks around to make sure the man in his dreams was only in his head.  
"Naruto?" a voice slurred with sleep whispers.  
"huh?" the Blonde haired man with the nightmare quickly turns and visibly (or it would be visible if there were light to see by) relaxes.  
"same one again or new one?"  
"Same one…its always the same one. Sorry for waking you Kiba"  
"Its ok, its about time they got us all up anyway. DAMN IT!! THAT HURT!" suddenly Kiba grabs his shoulder and sits back on his bunk underneath Naruto's.  
"What is it Kiba?" Naruto worried jumps off his top bunk, flicks on the light switch so the entire bunk house was filled with blinding light. Blinking a few times Naruto turns to Kiba. "What happened are you hurt?!" Rubbing his shoulder the brunette answers through gritted teeth, "I stood up too fast and caught my shoulder on the metal bar on your bunk"  
"….Aren't cha dog or something?" The blonde playfully swings at the dog but misses. Grabbing Naruto's wrist Kiba draws Naruto in a passionate kiss startling the blonde. "Only cats can see in the dark." he says and kisses him again taking advange of Naruto's gasp his and Naruto's tongues duel and Kiba quickly gains dominance of Naruto's mouth….that is until Naruto's knee connected with Kiba's gut.  
"Guh!" Cries Kiba backing away from Naruto as Naruto wipes away saliva from his lips .  
"I TOLD YOU! I AM STILL MAD AT YOU FROM LAST TIME BAKA!"  
"Oh come on. I haven't had a chance to ravish you since you got back a year ago." This statement made a blush cross Naruto's nose. "Last time was 2 and a half years ago! And I kno for a fact you 'enjoooyyeeedd" it. You called my name like ten times."

Flashback

Naruto is being pushed back towards a bed "Kiba?! What are you-Mph!" He exclaims as Kiba quickly kisses the pale pink lips he has been drooling after for years. Reaching up the brunette pins the blondes hands above his head and a soft 'click' is heard.  
"What the fuck?! I have a mission tomarrow!!' Naruto cries as he sees the silver handcuff that were now binding his hands to the metal headboard, "Kiba what are you AHHH-ahh! AHH!" Naruto cries out a Kiba thrusts his hand into Naruto's pants causing Naruto to cry out in shock then shiver with pleasure as Kiba massaged him. This action of "bravery" on Kiba's part created enough emotion on Naruto's part to cause the kyuubi seal to appear.  
"Hmm, I have always wanted to see this" Kiba whispers as he traces the swirl patter with his tongue.  
"Kiba! Ki-hi-ba-ah!" Kiba looks up as Naruto calls out his name and smiles at the foxes flushed face and needy expression. Kiba pulls himself up and straddles the poor, but aroused, Naruto and pulls his hand free of Naruto's rock hard member and drags his claws gently down the blondes sides causing a shiver and a low moan to escape from the shy boy underneath him.  
"Kiba! Nh!- More! Please! AH!!" Naruto calls out causing the dog to get harder (if possible) at Naruto's plead and at the friction caused by the bucking of Naruto's hips into his.

"Do you like this Naru-chan? Hmm?" Kiba says, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. Kiba couldn't stand it when Naruto got back from a mission and was horny as hell and loved to make Naruto beg knowing Naruto's lust would overpower his better judgment. Finally his hands reach down to Naruto's blue jeans, hem tugging slightly. "Well? Do- do you want to continue?"  
"Nh! Yeh-Yes! Please! KIBA!" causing Kiba to smile at Naruto's lust filled voice.  
End flashback

Blushing at the memory of the loss of his virginity Naruto tries to hide it by getting his uniform from the trunk at the end of the bunk beds.  
"Ummmm.. anyway beside that interruption of the flashback, Who has beguiler duty to day? It is what?" Gets a quick glance at his watch, "It is five hundred hours, It should have called out by know.."  
Kiba shrugs and goes to check his calendar pauses and turns back to the shirtless blonde (who was in the middle of changing /) blushes at his torso and answers "Uh.. Naruto? You do. it's the 23 rd of October.."  
"What?!" Grabbing his grey air force issue shirt and jacket he rushes out from the bunk house yelling "DAMNIT! FUCK! SHIT!! IT IS THE 8TH TIME THIS YEAR!" leaving a highly amused Kiba in his wake.  
Sighing at his friend and occasionally lovers foul mouth, Kiba picks up Naruto's sleeping shirt and sniffs it, memorizing the mans intoxicating scent once again. Then Kiba briskly commences in the act of cleaning up Naruto's clothing and general hygiene products from the floor where it became scattered when Naruto rushed out of the bunk house.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto, gasping for breath, reaches for the beguiler case, opens it and pulls the trumpet like instrument to his lips, sucks in his breath and-  
"SOILDER!" a sharp female voice calls out resulting it Naruto to choke on his held inhaled air.  
"Gah! COUGH COUGH HACK GASP!" Naruto sucks in a lungful of air after getting smacked on the back forcing the caught air to move out of the trachea. The female voice once again says 'soldier but in a more "nicer" tone. As if by reflexes, Naruto snaps in a ridged posture: straight back, hands at sides, one hand to his brow in a salute. In a robotic voice Naruto says "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir For Being Later Sir!"  
"This is your 8th time since you got back, 'Second Lt. Commander' Uzumaki, Naruto." The female voice replies sarcastically. As she says this Naruto turns around and sees a young woman (maybe 25 years old) wearing a tan jacket worn loosely over a pair of HUGE breasts with a blue obi and blue Capri's. Her dull blonde hair was tied in two pigtails behind her head and a purple dot graced her forehead accenting two brown eyes and a full set of lips. Naruto visibly loosens up and drops his posture.  
"Konnichi Wa Tsunada-sama. I kno I am later but my alar--"  
"Now Naruto don't try that old 'my alarm clock didn't go off'…you are sounding to much like Kakashi."  
"…_THAT_ sounds like an insult_" _Naruto retorts jokingly.  
"Only if you take it that way." Tsunade's smirk disappeared into a concerned frown "did the dream come again?"  
"Yes but this time more vivid….wait…How do you know 'bout that?!"  
"Well I have my sources.."  
"Granny! Who told you! The only one who knows is…INUZUKA! I'LL KILL HIM!!"  
Raising a blond eyebrow General Tsunade replies "You can't kill your comrade. Its against the rules."  
"Blast the rules!" Naruto yells, entering into one of his tempers he stomps his foot to emphasize his point . "He had no right to tell!"  
Annoyed and frustrated by the blue eyed beauty the general Answered quiet forcefully "DAMNIT NARUTO! Yes he had every right to!!" Tsunade continued in a more gentle tone "I am worried about you. He is worried about you even more. He has been since you got back from-" Tsunade stops at Naruto's expression and continue on a slightly different subject. "Three months Naruto…ever night you have woken up in a cold sweat, screaming words and phrases that would make a sereal killer pity you!! When are you going to tell us what happened at the Cold Gate mission!  
"DROP IT!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his mentor as he realized what he just did. He yelled at one of the only people who liked him for him. Looking down with a shamed expression Naruto readies the bugler and begins to play into the over-com microphone. Tsunade squints at the bright blue eyes and looks at the viselike scars that weren't present before cold gate mission.  
"We will talk abut this later……"Tsunade says as she walks out. Naruto briefly pauses as he watches the woman go. Turning back he whispers "Baka.." and continues to play.

Wow...the FIRST EVER CHAPTER I EVRE WROTE!! Gasp!Faints from diselief

Anyway plz comment and before you ask if i get enough reviews i will add some yummy smut and lemons. but right now, i am learning and reading so i am still shy bout that. I will have them tho!! Lots and Lots!! ALL LEMONS WILL BE YAOI BEFORE YOU ASK. there will be some boygirl tho...maybe..


	2. Dismissals and Memories

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. But hopefully if Santa reads my wish list then maybe…

Song used for motivation- /watch?v4n0uJjr1eyc has nothing to do with the story line but it kept me awake to finish the chapter! Highly Techno!! XDD

Rated M for  
1. Naruto's threesome fantasies...or semi fantasy...it gets interrupted,  
2. Language  
3. Details of Prisoner of war memories and battles.

There is a reason Sakura doesnt call naruto 'baka' or that nothing is said in japanese, as of this chapter, they are in AMERICA! part of the united states airforce! all of that yummy japanese yummy stuff will come later! Also! i am really sorry about my spelling...i didnt have time to check it but i will later! (I had to sneak online to finish this! Grounded!)

BE HAPPY! I HAD TO COMBINE TWO CHAPTERS INTO ONE FOR THIS!!

**Chapter Two- Dismissal**

"Hey! Uzumake! Wait up!" A pink haired woman of 25 or so ran to catch up with the blond.  
"Hey Sakura." Naruto yells over his shoulder without even looking.  
Noticing that naruto was heading towards the artillery range she asks"Hey Uzumake, why are you going to the gun range? I thought you couldn't since you still have your tremors"  
"First off, don't call me Uzumake. I hate my last name. Second" Naruto sticks his nose in the air," they are not tremors. I just shake a little bit...at times..." Naurto turns down a corner towards the artillery/gun range and adjust the snipers in his arms.  
"Uhuh..I heard last time you couldn't even hold a gun straight, Hell Neji said you couldnt even hit the broad-side of a barn in Time Square!" Laughing sakura dodges a playful Punch Naruto threw at her and laughs harder as he almost drops the guns in his arms.  
"Yea well i bet you couldn't ether, Haruno"  
"Not yet, but youll see..." Sneaking a look at naruto she notices he is struggling to carry all nine of the long barreled guns, "Hey do you need some help? Those snipes dont look like much but even _I _know how much thoses weigh"  
"Nah, I am only dropping them off." Naruto once again readjusts the guns and trys to look 'manly'. Seeing this sakura drops the subject but starts on another.  
"Hey where your done will you drop by the mess hall"  
"Sure but why"  
Running off Sakura laughs at narutos puzzled face and waves. Raising an eyebrow at sakuras odd behavior he shrugs and continues walking down the roughly pathed path until he reaches the gun range.

"Hey Neji. Where do you want these." Naruto says as he opens the door and sees the tall long haired man. When Neji looked up he brushed the long black hair out of his eyes making naruto wounder what it would feel like to run his fingers through while looking in his strange pupliess eyes. Naruto mentally smacked himself once again. 'Damnit! get your self together!! I need release after this...i wonder if kiba is mad at me...hmmmm...' Still in his own fantasies of a threesome including him, neji and kiba he is shocked by nejis response. "In the corner, thanks Naruto"  
"Mhmm.." The blonde says as his mind strays yet again to the fantasie

Laying on a red saten bed naruto looks up at neji sitting over him. "Mhmm naruto...you shoud grow out your hair," Neji wishpers to naruto in his ear while crouching over him.  
"Nonsense Neji. If your hair is longer" Leaning forward from narutos waist he reached over ang grabed a fistful of nejis hair, kiba pulls his head back causeing a gasp from the Pale blue eyed black haired man,"It could get caught. now wouldnt it"  
"I geuss it would." Neji coyly smiled and kissed Kiba. Pulling away Kiba snaked his way up naruto torso and started to kiss his torso stopping at the blondes nipple and took it in his mouth while neji took the other one in his.  
"Aah! Kiba! Neji! What are you-nuuha?!" Cut off with a gasp naruto's mouth was taking in a rather passonate kiss from neji when he remove his mouth from a red and hard puckered nippled and kiba started on narutos pants rubbing and stroking his-

**WHAM!**  
Tumbling over onto the floor naruto breaks out of his fantasie as he rubs his nose and looks up at a messanger he didnt recgonize. Saluting, the messanger says "Uzumaki, Naruto. Message from the main. You are to report there immediatly."  
"Ok. Thanks." Returning the salute Naruto stands rubbing his rump thinking 'What do they want now? It was getting good...but why me? Is it cus my lateness? No, if it was that then they would just wake me earlier...hmph...i guess i wont know till i get there...' Walking towards the main to speak with the main airforce directors of his base he was stationed at.

Walking inside he he spots choji working his shift behind a bullet prove glass sitting at his plain wooden desk. Tuning towards him he walks up and salutes him giving his name, rank, and squad number.  
"Hey Naruto, what cha' do this time? Call the general a hag again?"  
"Not this time Choji...at least i didnt come here for that reason anyway."  
"Ok anyway here ya go." Nodding the rather pudgy man slips a menela envalope through a small opening in the bottom of the window. As naruto reached for it choji also pushes a small black polished box through. Puzzled Naruto picks up both.  
"You mean they didnt actually want to speak with me?" asked naruto.  
"Ha! for some one as trivial as you? you really think they would actually take the time for you?" Laughs choji, hitting a very sensitive nerve of naruto.  
"As compared to _you_?" Naruto replied with an evil look in his eye, that caused choji to become quiet rather quickly. Exiting the main Naruto brodes on some his memorys unvoluntary.

FlashBack  
Darkness  
That was all naruto could see or wanted to see. Dull pain in his arms and legs where the rope bindings held and his back was throbbing from the hard wooden chair he was tied too. Blinking as blinding light suddenly filled the plain concrete room he was held in, Naruto looked up at his "keeper's" snearing face. Sudden Blinding pain connects with narutos cheek, whipping his head to the side. As bright flashes of colors and lights play across naruto vision he spits out blood and turns his head forward. A silluet blocks out the real light coming from above naruto and grabs his cheek roughly.  
"What is the general plans!" Seeing narutos unfocused glare as he face gets red and he yells, "Still keeping silent? Do you even realize what we could do to you if we wanted? Your a prisoner of war! Ha! We could fucking RAPE you then beat you within an inch of your life and no one would fucking care. Or even take the time to think about you!!" The man suddenly grabs narutos neck causeing him to turn red then a sicking purple. Seeing this attemp wont cause naruto to open his mouth the man kicks Naruto in the chest, the blondes chair tips backward and falles to the ground causing a sicking crack while crushing narutos hands and arms which were tied behind him. Wincing from the pain Narutos tighly close lips formed a grimce as he felt something wet drip down his head, dying his already bull blond locks red and pool underneath him. Thinking 'I will not scream out. I will not give him the satisfaction. I will..not...' Naruto blacks out once again.  
FlashBack end

Shaking away the thoughts naruto trys to steer his mind away by reading the contents of the menela envolope while randomly walking to an unknown destination. Reaching into his cargo pants pocket he pulls out the polished black bo and opens it. Inside was a Purple heart within a Gold border,showing a profile of General George Washington. Above the heart he notices a shield of the Washington Coat of Arms (a White shield with two Red bars and three Red stars in chief) between sprays of leaves. Turning it over with shaking fingers naruto sees a raised Bronze heart with the words "FOR MILITARY MERIT" below the coat of arms and leaves. Gasping he quickly replaces the honorific medal in its black satan box and replaces it in his pocket his mind racing. quickly tearing open the envolope he reads it. Stopping completely he stares at the words " What..the fuck? 'Honary Dismissal'?"

Dazed Naruto contiunes to walk toward the mess hall. The people he passes instinctivly give him a wide berth when they see his expression. Most people who have known him have only seen him like that once, after he 'got back' from his five year misson. When he got back...he looked as though he was one of the living dead. He neither ate nor slept for weeks. and when he did he would vomit or start screaming. Fearing if anyone spoke to him now he would snap and become 'that' again they ignored him and walked around him.

Walking into the mess hall naruto jumped at a loud shout.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"  
Lookind around Naruto grimces at what he sees. Streamers in the rafters, ballons tied to chairs and on a table there was a red, white and blue cake complete with 29 candles. Sakura came skipping out of the mass of people up to the rather shocked blonde standing in the door way.  
"You might want to close your mouth naruto! Hehee, surprised huh?" The pink haired girl asked smugly.  
"...in more ways than one..." Naruto wispers causeing Sakura to tilt her pink hair covered head.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Did someone else throught a party too!?" Sakura askes deflated Looking away he pulls sakura out of the mess hall and hands Sakura the Dismissal letter. Reading part of it aloud she looks at him, "The terms of dismissal are on mental instability. We have had reports of tremors, nightmares, freezing during battle simulations, memory loss..." Looking at Naruto she askes"Night mares? I knew about the tremors, but night mares? Why didnt you tell me? What the hell am i saying. You never tell me anything. I learned about the tremors from Neji and freezing the the simulations from Tsunade."  
"I didnt...feel the...need to worry you..."Naruto says tentavly knowing full well that sakura was going to go PMS in five seconds.  
"Bullshit! Naruto you Moron! Screw the "feel the need"! We are-were best friends for years before we even thought to join the Airforce! I told you EVERYHTING! Every-Fucking-Thing!! and you told me SHIT!" Ashamed at the tears now running down here cheeks she hastily brushed them away and ran away leaving Naruto in a state of shock  
Sticking his head out of the mess hall a rather drunk Kiba askes "I guess this means the partys over huh?" he says stupidly laughing at sakura.  
"You asshole." Naruto says as he picks up his letter and runs after Sakura.  
"What did i do?" Kiba asks a random person.

"Sakura!" Naruto Yells chasing after the pink-ette.  
"Go away!"  
"Please listen to me!" When naruto says this sakura turns around and glares "Oh so now you want to talk?"  
"Yes! will you slow down?" He says as she starts to walk quickly.  
"No, you want to talk? so talk."  
"Kat!" Grabing her arm he steers her towards his bunk house. Opening the door they enter and naruo drops his hand from her arm and sakura sits on narutos clean, fresh made bed. Crossing her arms and raseing a pink eyebrow she asks "Well? Spill. You dragged me hear cus you wanted to talk so speak."  
"Where should I start?"  
"How did you get those scars? On your cheeks?"Sakura asks pointing to the wisker like scars , three on each cheek.  
"I got cut." He trys to be coy about the touchy subject.  
"No, What were you doing?! I know it is classified but you are quite part of the airforce anymore are you?" Sakura says, seeing that being up front was the only way to get an answer out of the blonde.  
"I-I guess not," Clearing his throut Naruto continues."I was ordered to infiltrate an enemy camp."  
Interupting The pink-ette askes "Which one?"  
"You know even i cant say that. Anyway as we were about to sneak in a child, probly to be used as a decoy later, was walking and spotted us." Pausing to take a breath Narutio sighs causing Sakura to think the worst.  
"Tell me you didnt! Please tell me you didnt shoot her!" She pleads.  
"It was the only way to keep her silent...was to kill her...and since i was the commanding office at the time i had to give the order." Pausing to sit on anouthers bed across from where sakura was sitting Naruto folds his hands together and looked at the floor and continued."But, I couldnt do it...I mean she was probly just some child they picked up off the street. Any way she dropped what ever it was that she was carring and screamed."  
"Why? wouldnt she want to be saved?"  
"We were all wearing our Hell of War masks (Ambu masks XD)and I guess she was young enough to think we were monsters..anyway i ''took her down' without thinking but we were found anyway and surrounded. Do you remember Zabuza? And Haku?"  
Surprised at the sudden mention of Narutos old friend and in haku's case, quiet lover Sakura gives naruto a puzzled look and replies "Kindof, they said they were dismissed around the time you got your leave around 5 years ago..Oh god what are you say?!" as she learns there is more to the story than she thought.  
"I was never put on leave...Zabuza, Haku, Hinata, and I were sent there to get information, send it out, then take out as many enimes as possible before we..." Becoming silent Sakura realizes what kind of secret mission they put her friends on.  
"A Sucide Misson?!" Sakura gasps and stares at the Man sitting across from her and is speachlesswhen Naruto bobs his head slowly to indicate 'yes'. "But you and Hinata came back and never said a word about it! Hell! Hinata hasnt said a word since then!! and where the hell is Zabuza and Haku?!"  
".Zabuza and Haku..when they saw we were surrounded they went into a fireing frenzy...both were gunned down and Hinata was shot, but it was in the right shoulder so it wasnt leathel."  
"What about you?" Sakura hesitantly asks as she listens to a living nightmare.  
"I-I froze. The guys i grew up with were dead and the woman I lov-lo..She..I just..I just couldnt handle it. I knew what kind of mission it was but i planned to go before them..not the other way around...I picked up Hinata and ran. Later she gained consounse and was able to walk so i slowed down and supported her. I made the stupidest move by slowing down..The last thing i heard was a gunshot, and i felt my self being thrown and the feeling of fire in my back. I blacked out.  
"I remember waking up and unable to move. I was tied to a chair in a brightly lit room. I heard a voice behind me but i couldnt registure it...I felt as thought I was being stuck with burning senbon needles inside my head from the fall when i was shot. I cant remember what he looked like." Getting a dark look in his eyes Naruto shudders at the memories. Looking down to hide his moist eyes he went on with the story, "Anyway, when i didnt respond to his questions he yelled and hit me. He did things I will never forget. He gave me scars I will take to the grave." Naruto lightly touches the scars on his cheeks and then slowly wrapps his arms around himself as thought to keep him from breaking to peices.

Suddenly growing angry naruto stands and turns from Sakura and grabs hold of the bunk railing. "Five years. It took Five damn years! Five years for my Allies, my country to even look into my disapearnce, and by then I was broken and beat! I was on the brink of FUCKING INSAINITY! I had no recolection of what i did or said the day before! I held out for them! I could have told the enemy everything! But no! I didnt! I thought i could stand it! I thought they cared enought to look into my death immediatly after the misson! Well they did! they looked into it! About Five fucking years too late!" Naruto pauses as he realizes he has crushed the metal bar under his hand to the perfect shape of his fist.  
"Naruto..."Sakura is cry as Naruto finally explains at his silence at times and is shocked by the cruelity her friend has faced.  
"And do you know who they sent to rescue me?" Naruto contiunes, "Kids! Teenagers! People with no battle experince! Mere n00bs! I was saved by people four or five years younger than me! They thought this misson was a game. By then the war was over and they didnt have to fight. 'A nice little person who needs rescuing from the big bad enemy!'" Naruto ends his rant by mimicking a childs voice. Punching a wal to relieve anger Naruto trys to calm himself by breathing deeply. With out realizilng it he had risin his voice to shouting level. Sakura stands and lightly lays her hand on Naruto's back causing him to flince. Relaxing he let out a sigh as his friend wraps her arms around him to try and confort him. "I am so sorry Naruto.."  
"Its all right."  
"NO its NOT!" Sakura says rather forcefully startling Naruto. Looking down he looks into her eyes, but instead of being ful of tears as they had been, they now burned with the burning passion of a thousand desert suns (Inside joke BTW XDD) "They are trying to throw you out for something that _they_ CAUSED?! OH HELL NO!" See Sakura go into on of her tantrums again he grabs her by her arms and looks into her eyes.  
"Sakura! Calm down! You know as well as I that we cant do anything about this now. besides, i have..i have already made arrangments to go home...They are expecting me in three days."  
"When?"  
"When what?"  
"When did you call?"  
"Before i went to the mess hall. I figured something like this would happen sooner or later..." Looking down once again Naruto pulls Sakura into a tight embrace.

"I will miss you Naruto."

OMG CHAPTER TWO?! faints once again at the awsomeness. Anyway,. i promised a longer chapter so here it is! almost three times as long as the other one and i and happy. I actually surprised my self when i realized wrote this in lik two hours! Fast I kno right?! Any way No sakura and naruto do not have a 'relationship' together. just good friends. I need to work on writing yaoi more... i tryed to put a good one in there at the beginning but i fucked it up:( Tear Tear.


	3. Fateful phone call

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. But hopefully if Santa reads my wish list then maybe…

Wow! i got like 7 emails about people on my author alerts list!! And on a story that was never supposed to be fanfiction! I mean it was just going to be oneshot but when i started typeing and finished i just had to add more detail, more info, well just MORE!! tear tear Anyway, we are so not even half way to the halfway point! 

For those interested in Writing Yaoi, I feel bad about the lack of juicy ness in the sexual scenes so i will be reciving scenes of yaoi (from pg to OMG XXX!!) from people to shy to put in their own stories or from those who just want to see a certin pairing...or just help out a poor helpless fangirl blinks puppie dog eyes I will try to write it into the story and will give cedit to originating authors! just PM me plz!! 

**Chapter Three**

DING!

Jolting up suddenly from a frightfilled catnap, a bright haired man of the age 29 looks around surprised. Blinking sleep from his sky blue eyes he trys to ignore the voice over the intercom. "We will be landing shortly in San Deiago, California. Please fasten your seat buckles and put your seats in the upright position. Please turn off all cell phones and other telecomunications device for they may interfere in the pilots communication with the landing crew. Thank You for flying with the United Airlines!"  
Sighing the man ruffles his sunshine blond hair and looks out his window to a patch work of cities underneth him. 'its so werid being a passanger in a plane instead of being the one flying it.' he thinks to himself before he reaches over and buckles himself in.  
Feeling tugging on his left black t-shirt shoulder he looks over into the three pairs of eyes. Two boys, one with glasses anouther with an overly long scarf, and a girl, with orange pigtails, look expectantly at him. "Hello. Can I help you?" the man asks goodnaturedly. He liked children, mostly because he acted like one most of the time, and couldnt help but get attached to them no matter how long he has known them.  
"What happened to your face?" the pigtailed girl asked pointing at the mans whisker-like scars.  
Narutos eyes widen in shock, but it turns into a fake smile and replies "I got introuble for doing something wrong."  
Rasing her eyebrows making her eyes seem even bigger the girl says "OOOHHHH!! I get it!when I get in trouble my mommy puts me in a empty room called the timeout room! She even makes me sit on a chair. Do you mean like that?"  
'Empty room...chair...' the blond's face grows dark as memories of 'that' room come back.  
"Mister? Mister?!"Poking jolted him out of his day-nightmare he blinks and looks at the girl and smiles the fake smile once again.  
"Yea, something like that..." Suddenly a woman walks up the isle and nudges the children back the their seats while scolding them on their rudeness. Facing forward again, the ex soilder eyes close and he put his head in his hands. sitting like that for a while he is jolted once again from his thoughts by a rough landing 'I forgot about the landing skills here. damnit.' Sighing he clicks the red button and his seat belt releases him. streatching he pops his back and tilts his head from side to side to work out the kinks. 'Click' goes the little beige button on the compartmentabove him when he pushes his thumb on it. Reaching up he grabs his small back pack and follows the large group of people exiting the plane. Walking down the door/stairway he is startled by the blast of suddenly chilly air on his uncovered arms and face. the blue eyed man looks up pausing and basks in the late september sun. "Ten years" he murmers.  
"Hmm?" the flight attendant titls her head and looks at him questionly.  
"Its been ten years since I've been here."  
"Well we are glad to have you back Mr.-" The attendant looks expectantly.  
"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki" He replies with his trademark one-sided foxlike grin reaveling a sharp set of canines causeing th eflight attendant ladie to go into UBER-FANGIRL-MODE (author note: XDD sorry had to add that!) Seeing this he quickly goes inside before she calls upon her fangirl club to kidnap him and make him do things with fuzzy pink handcuff (Author note: Author is getting ideas X3)

Finally away from the potential Glomping, and through the horrific sercurity (of which naruto grumbled through most of) Naruto trys to relax by sitting on a nearby bench waiting till his baggage is removed from the plane letting all other noise grow dull untill it finally turns into white-noise. That is untill he hears "Who is that?!""Who?""The Blond! With the wiskers!""He is kinda cute!""He has a dogtag! doent that mean he was in the army?!""That SOOOO cool!"  
Blushing Naruto realizes just which blond they are talking about, rises and walks over to the baggage drop-off. Glimpsing his military issue duffel bag he luggs it onto his shoulder. Strolling back to 'his' bench he drops his bag and starts to unzip it. Halfway through he feels eyes on the back of his head, so he slightly tilts his head to look through the courner of his eyes...and realizes it is the girls from beofre only this time they werent staring at his face. More like his...BUTT...(author note: Yeah...lets go with butt..shifty eyes). Feeling his face grow hot and his member grow hotter still from the coy glances from the girls h e decides to quickly grab his camo jacket and his cigerettes. Rushing outside he stops and looks around. seeing no more girls that would giggle at the first blond haired guy they see. Reaching in his pocket he finds his lighter and light up. Taking a deep drought from his cigerette he lets out the smoke slowly taking out his cell phone and typs in a random number.  
Br-Ring...Br-Ring...Br-Rin-"Hello?" the voice of an older man answers.  
"Yodami? Hello! I'm here!" Naruto says happily.  
"Oh hey naruto..ummm we have to talk." Comes a less than happy response...but of course Naruto choses to ignore.  
"Ok! i have soo much to tell you!"  
"Umm.. naruto, you cant come home.."  
"What?! why not?...wait...she still thinks its my fault?!" Naruto's mind finally clicks. he knew he shouldnt come home but he couldnt remember for what reason.  
"Yeah she still thinks you killed her daughter..your sister." Yodami sighed into the phone causing a whooshing sound on narutos end..  
"She still got the shotgun?" Naruto asks jokingly  
"No...she has a cleaver now." The father answers truthfully.  
"Ouch. Doest she realize it was an accident?! I wasnt the one who pulled the trigger was I?" Naruto says defencibly.  
Now it was Yodamis turn to be defenesive."I know that! But she feels that it was your gun and your gunsafe, Emily got into it is your fault. She promised to track you down and kill you if you ever got out of the forces."  
Realizing this aurgument wasnt going anywhere naruto goes into a different subject as he switchs the phone from on shoulder to the other. "Dad..What am i supposed to do then? You and ma are the only relitives left and before you ask, all my friends are still in in military. I have no where to go..." feeling the sensation of being lost swipeing over him Naruto pulled his jacket tighter about himself.  
"Hey! You could stay at my summer home in Tokyo!" Yodami says quickly, wishing to help his only son.  
"But i thought you sold it?" Replies naruto after taking a final draw from the cigerette. Dropping it on the ground he ground it into the pavement untill the flame went out.  
"I still have atleast six months on the market based on this years sales of housing in tokyo area! That should give you atleast enought time to get a job an a apartment." The older man said joyfully. Naruto was thinking desperatly on how to get out of going to Japan for reasons he, himself didnt know.  
"What about tickets! They must cost a fourton this last minute!"  
"Just go to a ticket teller and ask for Mr. Huuyga. He still owes me the favor of getting his son in the military!" Seeing that he lost and that he could find no more logical reasons not to go Naruto said deaftedly  
"Okay...Thanks.."Flipping his phone closed he took a deep breath of the crisp, chilly air the grabbed his back pack and duffel bag and walked back inside wondering if he would have time to visit his father. Just as he thought that he realized he'd probly have a better chance hugging his mother than getting near that house.  
About a year before he went off on his 'one-way misson' he had received a phone call. His emotionally challanged sister Kyuubi (nicknamed Emily by Naruto) had found his gunsafe and shot herslf. Narutos mother had never truely loved her first child aand practicly whorshiped Kyuubi. When she found her dead on the floor holding Naruto sgun she never forgave him. She had bought a gun and when naruto came home for the funeral she shot him out of his childhood home. Now every time he trys to come home he is confronted with screaming, yelling, and gunshots.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts Naruto worked his way across the shiney marble floor to the teller booths

I am sooo sorry about this being sooo short! I was running out of ideas for this scene and had to rewrite it 4 times! i just couldnt concentrate so before i screw it up even more i an ending it and will mak it up to you later! Also. Emily has nothing really to do with the story line but i thought i should add a sibling and she gave an excuse for not going home and also for a reason to leave the country...maybe i will work her in later... PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR THOUGHTS!!


	4. Four against One

Ok so I finished this one REALLY fast...like I wrote it right after I loaded the third chapter and I am typing it the day after...is that fast or does it just seem that way to me? anyway I was trying to get through the rape scene as soon as I could ( I was in math class at the time XD) so i am sorry if it seems rushed or a little light on the detail. Sweat drop

**_AnyWay this chapter is rated M for the rape scene._**

ALSO IMPORTANT THING TO REMEMBER!! I changed the point of views, now it is from sasukes point of veiw instead of naruto and there is about 3 month time jump from last chapter. everything will be explained on how he got in that situation!!ENJOY!! 

SWEET DREAMS (ARE MADE OF THESE)

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
Movin' on!

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

ANYWAY! I HAVE UPDATED THIS FROM ITS PREVIOUS FORM ONLY SLIGHTLY BUT IT CHANGES THE WHOLE STORY LINE FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS!!

Chapter Four: Four against One (updated)

.Walking down an alleyway late at night in the tokyo 'hobo' district, a tall dark haired man pauses to sip his Columbine blend coffee and light a cigarette. Wondering what time it was, Uchiha Sasuke lowered his Onyx eyes to his suit covered wrist, using his other hand to transfer his cigarette to his mouth before using his other hand to move his sleeve farther up his arm. Glancing at the American sliver and diamond encrusted Rolex Sasuke sees the little hands pointing to 11:30.  
'Its getting late...cant postpone going home any longer..' He thinks to himself as he tosses his empty coffee cup into a near by dumpster.

"Leave me alone! I already said '**No**!'"  
Hearing that was normal in this district but what was strange about it was it was a _mans _voice that said it. 'I wonder what kindof pussy can't defend himself' Sasuke asked indifferent as he walked towards the voice.

There, by a green dumpster, about four or five men, probably from a gang, had found its self its next gang-rape victim. Eyeing the man trapped against the rough brick wall, Sauske realized they made a good choice. The man was probably far from home and from the looks of it, rather skinny. At least from what he could tell. Staying a safe distance away, the black haired man decided to wait and see what the blond would do. He wanted to see how the foreigner would handle it.

Advancing on the blond, "Awww come on. We can be _very _persuasive,' the apparent leader whispered in his ear suddenly grabbing the blonds clothed dick.  
"Ah! hey! I don't care how _persuasive_ you can be," Pushing the leader away he backed closer against the wall. "I dont want-ACK! -MPHF!" Suddenly the leader grabbed the ukes throat and wresltes him to the ground, as two other gang members held his arms and another gagged his mouth with a rag.  
"I said I could be persuasive my little kitsune!"  
Getting angry and bored at the blonds lack of fight, Sasuke turns to leave when he heard scuffling, yelling, and tearing cloth. Turnning he sees the blond, standing facing four surprised men, the leader supporting a bloody lip. the blue eyed man stood, cheast heaving with his shirt torn from neck to belly button, reaveling well sculpted abbs (which sasuke hadnt anticipated because of the mans visibly slight build), a toned and tanned chest, and a metal dogtag hanging from a chain.

"I said (huff huff) No!" He repeats this time slowly as if to call them retarded. Seriously pissed, all four growl and tackle him again, this time giving him no time to wriggle his way out. "Get OFF me! GUHH!" Kneed harshly in the stomach, the uke gasps to get his breath back. to get rid of the chore of holding him down they beat and kick the foreigner till he was laying on his side coughing blood. flipping him on his back the gang members turn their attention to his clothing, ripping off the rest of the blonds shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.  
One of the gang members positioned himself over the ukes mouth and said, "Bite and die". Suddenly the blond found himself deep throating the rapist as anouther reached into his pants and started to pump him. Fighting the urge to cry from frustration at the men ontop oh him, another man grabbed the foreigner's throat causing him to gagg and choke on the cum and dick still in his mouth. Laughing at the coughing and choking blond two of them suddenly flipped him onto all fours, while in the same move removing the ill fitting jeans and boxers.

"AH! NO PLEASE-UMPHFF!!" Was all he could say before he was forced to take another man orally. His eyes widened suddenly as he felt fingers enter him. Turning his head, or as much as the man infront of him would allow, he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the leader positioned over him, smirking.  
"Am I being persuasive enough now, bitch?"  
Now visibly shaking, the blond's eyes widened more as he felt the leader enter him roughfully.  
"MMMMAAPHFF!" his screams muffled from the penis still pumping inside his mouth. Each of the gang leader's thrusts were met with muffled screams as the blond could feel the other man inside of him, tearing and stretching him beyond what he could handle. His palms and hands bled from clutching the gravel in his fists from the pain and his knees were cut from the force of the thrusts. 'no more..please! no more...not again...-' the blond thought before he passed out from the pain and lack of breath.

Seeing the horror of the four men overpowering the blond pissed off Sasuke, and when he saw the blond pass out from the pain and they didn't even pause in the tortour, he grew livid. Mentally smacking himself for even letting it get so far, Sasuke drew out his handgun he kept with him in case some thing similar ever happend. Walking out into the open and fired it into the air, scaring the shit out of the gang.  
"I suggest you remove your self from that man and leave if you dont want a bullet in your head." He said, eyes glowering as he aimed at the leader.  
"C-calm down, man. We are just haveing a little f-fun." The leader says as he pulls out of the unconcous man, cum and blood oozing out of the blonds ass.  
"I wouldnt call that fun to save my life. Now get out of here before I shoot someone." When Sasuke cocked the trigger they seemed to realize that it wasnt an empty threat and the four men gathered their clothes and quickly left the alleyway. Seeing the coast was clear, Sasuke walked quickly as though moved by some unknown power to help the man. When he got close enought to see the finer details he gasped. 'he's...Beutiful...' He thinks as he takes in the blond. Muscular but still small enought to give the feeling ofvunerability. A small mouth with full lips accented a button nose. His hair appeared to be 3 inches long and the color of dull gold. Thinking it would be more shiny when clean, sasuke got the urge to run his fingers through it. Looking back at his face, something caught Sasuke's attention. Six scars on the mans face, three on each cheek, making Sasuke think that they must have been once deep gashes to leave such an impression. Sasuke slowly got on one knee to get a better look at the man infront of him. Taking note of his body, his black eyes take in a thin waist, long but muscled legs, and a well built cheast. His arms looked as though they had been worked and been worked hard. But his right foot. Something was strange with his right foot. Focusing on it he realized this ankle was pointing in an odd direction and his foot was oddly shaped. 'his ankle is twisted and his foot is broken!!' Sasuke thought, realizing why the foreigner didnt run. He couldnt.

Picking up the mans pants Sasuke clothed him as best he could without causing the victim even more pain and picked up the man bridal style. Sasuke was surprised at how light he was. Adjusting him farther into his arms to carrie him better caused the blond to regain concious and looked around. Noticing that he was being carred he panicked.  
"NO! NO MORE! PLEASE! Please! No more.." He sobbs, eyes wide, as he feebly trys to push himself away from Sasuke.  
"Stop it." Sasuke says in a strong voice causing the blonds eyes to go wide and his mouth shut. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the son of the chief of police...What would your name be?"  
Silence.  
"I just saved your life, you could at least give me the your name." Sasuke says with a flat tone with out even looking at the blond.  
"...Takahashi...Yuki." the blond replyed hesitently.  
"Well..._Yuki_... I am going to bring you to your house to be looked after. Where do you live?" Sasuke askes as he gentally places Yuki into his Japanese Sports car, paying attention to his foot. "Well?"  
"...I live...in the alley...back there..." he replies, ashamed with his answer. Hearing this shocked the Uchiha. 'Not only was he physically unable to run...but he had nohere to run _too!_' Thinks sasuke as he starts his car.  
"Umm...W-where are we g-going?!" Askes Yuki. 'I am in no condition to fight him off too!' he thinks as he mentally panics.  
"Back to my home. I have a live-in medic who can help you and a room you can have for now."  
Startled Yuki looks at the black haired man sluggishly as he feels the effects of shock taking over.  
"What?! NO! I mean, why? I ...havent done anything to deserve this" he says quickly.  
"So?  
"So..Why are you being so ...nice to me. you could- should have left me there. I was...handling it...I had a plan.."  
"Oh yes. you were handling it splendly. was the 'taking it up the ass' part of your plan? " He says harshly without taking his eyes off the road. "What about the passing out from pain? was that part of it too?"  
Finally glancing over to the man next to him, Sasuke wished he hadn't. Yuki looked like he wanted to die...or kill someone. his face was contorted by physical and verbal pain and his eyes watered with unshed angry tears.  
"let me out of the fucking car."  
"What?!"  
"Let me out of this FUCKING CAR!"  
"No."  
"Why not. I can walk back if thats your concern."  
"Oh really? by now you cant even feel your legs much less move them. And your in shock. you'd pass out before you even reach Ookami Street." Looking back over to the blond he sees the man looking out the windshield with a strained look on his face. 'he knows I'm right...and doesnt want to admit it...' Looking back over he sees the blond slump over into unconcious from shock once again.  
"Hmph" Came Sasukes trademark grunt as he looked back at the road and sped up the car.

OMG I WROTE A LIME/LEMON!! ...or somekind of citris fruit...idk Anyway! please tell me what you think about it. this was my first time trully writing a sex scene and i would love feedback! Before you ask, yes this is narusasu, narukiba, naruitac, sasuoro, and many others. Also if you dont like rape scenes then ...to bad for you cus i will have another scene in the next chapter or so...maybe not the fith..maybe sixth...Who knows! you just got to keep reading to find out!! XD!! 


	5. One Saved By One

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. But hopefully if Santa reads my wish list then maybe…

Ok in this chapter, i wont explain ANYTHING!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ...ummm...okZ...moving on.. this is a contination of chapter four but since i wrote it AFTER i uploaded the chapter four i decide to leave four alone and to add five. :D sorry if it seems short. it is only a continuation!  
This chapter is also from sasuke's point of veiw so just hang in there. i will switch the veiws back to normal soon.

Domo Arigato!

If you can guess this lyric i will dedicate the next yaoi scene to you!!

lyric: 

Made of Plastic and elastic

He is rugged and long lasting

who could ever, ever ask for more?

ANYWAY! I HAVE UPDATED THIS FROM ITS PREVIOUS FORM ONLY SLIGHTLY BUT IT CHANGES THE WHOLE STORY LINE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

**Chapter Five****: One saved by One : (chapter four continued!!)**

Stepping out of his black Japanese sports car Sasuke walked quickly to the passenger seat and opened the door. Catching the blond before he fell onto the cement, Sasuke lifted Yuki into his arms once more. Sasuke walks up the steps and past the large white American styled pillars and rung the doorbell, adjusting the man in his arms. Impatence tended to run in the uchiha family so it was no surprise when sasukes foot started to tap on the floor waiting...barely but waiting none the less. Hearing the door creak open the dark haired man draws his eyes away from the unconscious Yuki and sees a man dressed in a Green suit, orange tie and a silly bowl hair cut.  
"What took you so long Lee?" he asks walking into the threshold. Seeing the unconscious man clothed in nothing but torn jeans barely covering anything and a dog-tag Lee spazzed out,  
"Oh My FUCKING GOD!! what happened?! Who is he and WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM SASUKE?!"  
"I did absolutely nothing. I found him in a bad situation so i brought him home to get cleaned up and to get medical attention. Now shut up before you wake up Itachi...actually will you go wake up kabuto? Takahashi-san might...will need him." He says as Lee closes the doors behind sasuke.  
"Hai!!" comes an excited reply as Lee rushes off to fetch the live-in doctor. Shaking his head at Lee's ability to go from panicked to excited at the drop of a pin, sasuke gently climbs the grand stair case, trying not to jostle the blond, and turns into a corridor. Sasuke, passing several doors he finally stops at one and gently sets the sun-kissed blond one his feet gently, supporting him on the wall.  
Opening the door, he bends down and sweeps the man into his arms once again and steps into the darkened room. After setting Yuki on the king-sized bed, Sasuke flips on the light switch, illuminating to large and plush room. Turning back the 'Yuki' Sasuke walks over and gently removes whats left of the blue jeans, wincing at the markings and cuts covering the mans lower body.

"Sasuke! Kabuto-sensi is here!" Says Lee banging the door open loudly, startling Sasuke...at least mentally since Sasuke rarely showed emotion.  
"Ok thanks. You can go, Lee." He replies without looking and covers the naked man before him.  
"Actually, Sasuke, I would prefer him to stay." Turning to look at the young white haired man Sasuke remembers that lee was learning to become a physical therapist.  
"Ok fine." He said turning back to Naruto as Kabuto rushed over to the unconscious man's side. Lifting the light blanket covering Yuki's naked body Kabuto is surprised at what he sees.  
"What the hell happened to him?!"He asked appalled.  
"Gang Rape." Sasuke replies flat out. Then remembering why Yuki couldn't run from the men who raped him, sasuke continues "Also. take a look at his foot. it might be broken."  
"Okay. Lee would you get my red...no , blue medical bag? The one with the supplies to set broken bones?"  
"Hai!" He says before rushing out of the room.  
"I will be in the study. Tell me everything when you are done here." Sauske says bored, shutting the door allowing Kabuto to his work.

Knock, Knock  
"Come in Kabuto." Sasuke says without even looking up from his book. Opening the door farther, the young white haired man entered and walked over to the red plush arm chair that Sasuke was sitting on. Watching Kabuto sit down across from himself, Sasuke closed his book and said "Well? How is he?"  
"Well, his Anal opening and abdominal muscles will-"  
"Japanese please. I am not a doctor."  
"Hmpf...anyway in simple terms just for you, he took quite a beating...his stomach and intestines had slight internal bleeding, his hands and feet have various cuts and lacerations. And i can safely say he wont be walking anytime soon due to his ass and hips."  
"What about his foot?"  
"His foot bones were slightly cracked and his ankle was twisted. I have already set the bones."  
"...Thank you." Sasuke says slowly taking in the information. Looking at the dark haired man curiously, Kabuto asks "What about him intrigues you?"  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke looks up innocently, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Normally you wouldnt give a damn about someone getting raped. You would have left him for dead." Looking up while rasing an eyebrow higher Sasuke repiles sarcastically "I am sooo glad you think so highly of me."  
"What i am asking is how is he so special, as to get an Uchiha's attention?"  
Sighing Sasuke closes his eyes. "I dont know..." He stands up and puts the book on a random shelf pausing slightly thinking.  
"...Anyway, he is asleep now but he should wake up by Morning." Kabuto says watching the black haired man. Deciding the conversation was over, Sasuke slowly made his way to the door of the study; exits and heads toward the room Yuki was in. Knocking on the solid wood door Sasuke mentally kicks himself 'What am i doing?! this is my house!' he thinks as he swiftly enters the room. Stopping he hears the soft breathing of the man in the bed and takes a deep breath. Swinging his arms at his side he walks quietly over to Yuki and pulls up a chair next to his head. Noticing that kabuto gave him a sponge bath as to get a better veiw of the damage, Sasuke decide to pay him extra for the sudden treatment. 'His hair is so soft...like silk' he thinks as he runs his fingers through Yuki's now clean blond hair. 'What am i going to do with you...Yuki-Chan? hmm?' he thinks noticing the dogtag once again the Uchiha genes takeover and his curiosity wins out. Taking the small metal plate in his fingers he brings it closer to his face to read the small lettering. Reading out loud he reads "Uzumaki, Naruto. Y. --United states Airforce-- Second Lt-- Blood type -O-- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He drops it like it became red hot.  
'No more...please...Sasuke...help...me..." Yuki sighs, talking in his sleep, rolling over grabbing hold of Sasuke's black jacket. "Ahh?! ...hmm..silly man. I cant stay here." Tugging slightly on Yuki's hand he realized he wont let go. Giving up he sits there staring at the mans long lashes and beautiful features. 'What am i going to do with you...more importantly...what happened to you?' He thinks right before he slumps over into sleep.


	6. Explanations

**Ok so I am sorry if this seems choppy but I am writing this completely free hand with no rough draft and I havent had my coffee yet. Anyway This chapter will have some soft yaoi with naruto makin a move on sasuke! WOOT WOOT! X3 Also! This chapter switch's veiw points once again, sorry but i am returning it to Narutos veiw. ENJOY!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**_Dark Bunnie_**

**Who guessed the song 'Coin-operated Boy'.**

**GUESS THIS SONG TO GET YOUR NAME UP THERE!**

**Lyrics:**

**'Who would have thought he would have been the one to set the west in flames?'**

**Chapter Six: Explanations**

"NO...NO...STOP IT..please, I will talk, PLEASE! NO! AHHHhhh-" Breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat Yuki is shaken awake gently by unknown hands from his nightmare. Sitting up suddenly, Yuki looks around a plush room, his breathing returning to normal slowly, before he realizes he has no idea where he is and starts to panic. 'Where the hell am-' he thinks before he remembers the horrific night before. Putting his head is his hands he doesn't realize he was being stared at by a very curious man.  
"Daijoubo desu ka?" an excited voice says in Japanese.  
"Like hell, I'm alright, I was slamed up the butt!-" Startled he realizes there was someone else in the room. Blue eyes wide he looks slowly to his left. He sees a man with black hair that was shaped to look like a bowl on his head, bushy eyebrows, and a bright green butler suit.  
"Gozen, Takahashi-san. Sorry I had to wake you but you seemed to have an akumu."  
"A what?"  
"Akumu. it means nightmare."  
"Oh...um...where am I? and who the hell are you?" He ask looking at the strange man infront of him.  
"Oh sorry, My name is Lee-san! And you are staying at the Uchiha mansion. Here let me help you." He said as he helped 'Yuki' out from the bed.  
"Where are my clothes?!" He says/yells as he realizes he is stark naked.  
"Oh, Kabuto-Sensei put them in the trash and replaced them with new ones. Do you need help dressing? I'll take that as a hai." he says as Naruto cusses and stumbles on his injured footand tortured ass. comencing to help clothe the blond (in cargo pants and a tight fitting balck shirt with fish net sleeves) lee notices how skinny Yuki was. "Are you hungry?"  
"YEAH!...um i mean sure I guess." Lee looks at the blond, laughs, then carries/support Yuki to wards the Kitchen.  
"what would you like?"  
"Um..ramen would be ok I guess. I havent had it since forever." Yuki says smiling a very fox like grin, causing the energetic Lee to blush as he makes some instant ramen.  
"Thank you!" Yuki says gratefully "Who ..um..brought me here? I cant really remember anything of yesterday besides the...the," Yuki stumbles over the word rape but Lee nodds indicating that he understands so Yuki continues. "Except I also do remember some **Jackass **kidnapping me in a black sports car." Yuki says after finishing the beef ramen in record time.  
"Um, Takahashi-san?" Lee says pointing behind the blond.

"That 'jackass' as you so quantly put it, was me. and I belive the correct term was 'saving' not kidnapping." Both Lee and Yuki look over startled to see a man with black duck-butt hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. the overall appereance gave the feeling of a vampire.  
"Who are you?!""Sasuke-Kun!" Lee and Yuki say at once. Both look over at each other then back to sasuke who began to stroll over to the counter which Yuki was seated at.. "Good morning Takahashi, Yuki. I hope you are feeling better."  
"...Yeah, I am. Thank you." Yuki says grudgingly pretending as though he would rather have a tooth pulled than thank the man before him. Because when he looks at the Uchiha before him Yuki feels his heart rate increase and feels shy. He truly was grateful of Sasuke but didnt want to come off as girlie or gay...even though he was.  
"So...um..yeah.." Yuki says uncertinly playing with the chopsticks and the empty carton of ramen. Seeing his actions, Sasuke motioned for Lee to leave them alone for a moment. Leaving the two alone was unsettling to lee but he complied anyway.

Seeing th door close, Sasuke turned back to Yuki and said powerfully "Who are you?"  
"Hm?...oh..um I am , um Yuki...And"  
"No."  
"Huh? What do you-?"  
"I mean who are you? Why were you in that alleyway. What is your involvement with the air force? And why are you here in Japan? I have already read your dogtag..._**Naruto**_.." Sasuke says suddenly looking pissed. Yuki's shyness suddenly left him and he sat up more ...'manly' and confronted Sasuke, telling him the cold hard truth. Yuki had already been throught this story and was ready to be thrown out. He didn't want to be thrown out because he was growing to like the energetic green clothed man named Lee. But he felt some kind of strange nudge at the back of his mind that he sould tell everything. So, he did.  
"My name is Uzumake, Naruto. I am the secound Lt. of the United States Airforce. I moved to japan to start anew but it didnt work out. I couldn't find a home so thats why I was in he alleyway."  
Apparently Sasuke was surprised at the blonds abruptness since his composed mask fell off, exposing a very confused man. Sitting down he decide to probe Naruto farther to see what other information he might be able to extract.  
"Why didnt it work out?"  
"The fact of my involvement with the US military was enought to throw me out of most apartments, and my applications just got torn to shreds when they read my former 'job'. Why shouldn't it work out."  
"Hm..why did you move to Japan in the first place?"  
"My dad wished it. For the safety of my life."  
"Huh?"  
"My mother has a death wish for me..and a cleaver."

Quickly Naruto told a very intreseted Sasuke about his problums. soon Naruto found himself talking about his time in the military and Kiba and Sakura, all the while Naruto was scuitinizing Sasuke to see how he would react to this. But the Uchiha was just quietly sitting there with his legs crossed calmly, a usual Uchiha trait.  
"And when I got a letter from the main, I knew the higher ups had had enough of me...they wanted me gone..." Pausing Naruto looked at sasuke and said something rather random. "You'r eyes are inviting yet they seem forbidden."  
"Huh?!" Sasuke looked shocked once again the second time in a single day. 'What is wrong with me? and him? how can this..this _American_ make me feel vunerable??'  
"Heehe..sorry..I tend to say what I am thinking...sorry." Standing up, Naruto reached over and grabbed the crutchs Lee set for him and turned to leave.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"You cant get a job right? and you have no where to go..."  
"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock Holmes."  
"What I am saying you dobe," Ignoring Narutos protests about being called dobe, Sasuke contuied,"I need some extra help at my store and I have several spare rooms here."  
"...huh?"  
"I am saying you can stay here."  
"No thank you. I don't want your charity."  
"Its not charity. It is so you can pay for the medical bill." Handing over a slip of paper from his pocket, Naruto opened it and dropped his crutchs, causing him to lose balance and fall (rather painfully) on his sore ass.  
"Holy SHIT!"  
"...you can start working on tuesday." he says after turning around, leaving Naruto in a state of shock."You uniform is in your room. Oh and by the way, it laces up in the back and the leather boots are in the closet.

**YayZ!! chapter six is up and running! oh, and is that a cliffhanger? What laces up and what leather boots?! Oh my, I gues you will have to read on to find out!! Also!, i am really seiously sorry for the lack of yummy smut in this one and its shortness! TT.TT**

**. I didnt plan this one out so I will definatly rewrite this one, at least once. I really dont lik this one but it will stay up till i can come up with a better idea for this chapter. GAH!! I hate author block...i am going to read some smut to get me into to 'writing' mood. TTYL!**


	7. Good Morning

**Ok so I owe every one a HUGMONGOUS apology for not updating till now and for the sad lack of sexy smut in this chapter. TT^TT**

**I have been freakishly busy and haven't got around to writing till now and I will make it up to you with an extra long update YAY!! yes. you may do the happy dance. *waits till cheers and dancing ends***

**ok so this chapter is dedicated to my momo-chan and panda-chan who helped me get back on track!**

**GUESS THESE LYRICS AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU! **

**"Because they sleep with a gun**

**and keep an eye on you son"**

**Chapter Seven: Good Morning.**

"You have GOT to be kidding! -OW!" Cried Naruto as his golden skin became painfully pinched between black lacings. "loosen it up a bit will ya?!"

"Sorry Naruto-sama," Replied a grinning Lee as he continued to tighten the already too-tight laces. "its just your first day and all so I wanted

Naruto-sama to look youthful!!"

"How can I in this get-up?!"

"Get...Up?" Lee looked up confused at the American slang.

"Outfit"-"oh"-"OWW! Can i please sit down now?! these shoes are killing my feet." Plopping down, Naruto brought one shod foot to rest on his

leather covered knee and futilely tried to massage the sore flesh under the thick, knee length boots. Taking a quick glance around the spacious

bathroom he grabbed the nearest towel and began to wipe away some of the red-tinted hairspray Lee sprayed generously through his golden-

sunshine locks. before he came to stay to the Uchiha mansion his hair skimmed his shoulders from lack of attention, and the first chance he got

he cut it haphazardly to short spikes.

Looking at himself in the floor to ceiling, angled tri-mirror Naruto winced at the image. There he sat slightly hunched from rubbing his foot, in the

most atrocious outfit. a black sleeveless V-neck leather shirt, that cut off at the midriff revealing his toned abs. turning slightly he saw it

remained an open back held in place buy thick ribbons. 'I'll wear my bomber jacket to hide those' Naruto thought calmly when he realized his

scars were visible. It was impossible to wear anything with a lowback without expecting people passing by to cringe (or on one sad occasion,

vomit) so wearing his heavy, shapeless bomber jack was a must for allot of his outfits. his hair (well the half he hadn't attacked with the towel)

was a vivid red, with surprisingly well with his blond hair. his legs, ass, and calves were wrapped tight in black leather held to him, once again

with thick black ribbon, and shoved into black combat boots that went straight up to his knees. As he was, he reminded himself of the punks

who showed up to boot camp with neon hair and brand name clothes that probably cost more then his year salary. A smile lit his face when he

remembered turning those civilians into battle ready soldiers.

He was jolted out of his entertaining memories when a loud slam filled and echoed in the bathroom. Even Lees over-the-top protests at his hair

spray being removed quieted

when both of them looked over to see who entered the room. An annoyed Uchiha (Naruto could tell, just from the fact he looked annoyed.

Apparently Annoyed was copyright of the Uchihas') walked to the sink at the far wall and turned the silver knob till warm water came rushing

out in a water fall. Splashing it on his face, he held out one hand as if expecting something. Suddenly Lee abandoned Naruto and rushed

to hand the tall man a hand towel. Wiping his face dry he turned, to stare at him. While the dark man looked him over, Naruto did the same

He looked like an older, more tired Sasuke. His hair was longer then his was and brushed his back between the shoulder blades with longer

bangs

framing his face. Dark circles under his eyes and worried lines only helped to add the haven't-slept-in-days look. His face was harsher then

Sasuke and his black expressionless eyes lead Naruto to the conclusion he never knew the warmth of love. 'how could anyone feel love and still

have eyes colder then the black ice?' thought Naruto distractedly. He had a body even a marine would be proud of, with sculpted abs, and

biceps that screamed heavy excersie. he was paler then Sasuke but Naruto wouldn't mind giving that skin some color...between the sheets.

'OMG DID I JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MY HOST?!?! damn...these thoughts can keep doing this! first the dream with Sasuke and now this!' thought

Naruto as he remembered the rather vivid dream with a moaning Sasuke screaming for it to be harder, and pleading for more. Blushing Naruto

banished those images before he got himself in trouble. the tight leather pants began to get uncomfortable. 'Come on Naruto think of unsexy

stuff! um...oh! baseball! guns! planes! Neji Huuyega! NO NO NOT HIM, CRAP NOT THAT IMAGE!!' thought Naruto as he tried to shake the

provocative image from his overly imaginative mind.

Looking back at his he noticed when he opened his mouth to speak revealing longer then normal canines. "Lee, where is my blue dress shirt? I

thought i ordered you to leave it on my dresser in my room in the east wing" his growling voice was still hinted with groggy-ness of waking up"

"Yes, Itachi-sama! I will get to it as soon as I am finished with Naruto-Kun" said Lee. Looking up, Lee smiled and to Naruto's extreme surprise,

glomped the older man. "I am so glad your back from you business trip! Sasuke has been gloomy again."

"Who?"

"Sasuke, your broth-"

"No. the blond…err red head…the guy over there." said 'Itachi' without even bothering to hide his annoyance. Obviously he had yet to take in

his surroundings very well.

'that could get you killed in the field' thought Naruto offended, as he donned a fake bored expression.

Not bothering to let Lee answer he said "Never mind. Stray rats Sasuke takes interest too are not my business. Do with him, what you will but

find my shirt!" he snarls before discarding the towel 'round his slim waist (much to Naruto's delight) and slipped into the shower.

'gggrrrrr. Stray rat my ass you over grown son of a bitch, ass wipe' Naruto thinks as he throws down the towel, now smeared with red Looking

at himself he contemplates cussing out the Uchiha in English…'but with his upbringing he might actually understand me.' thinks the blond before

he hears the tell tale hissing of the wretched hairspray and the cold breath of condensed hair glue that Lee so feverishly tried to get in his hair

"GAHH! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You accidentally wiped away the hair spray Naruto-kun! I was just replenishing your color!" he wails, still trying to get the bright red in his hair,

despite Naruto's attempts to knock the can from Lees hands. Running out of the bathroom, trying to get away from Lee, he grabs his jacket

from the side table along the wall and slams the door. Racing down the grand hallway he begins to laugh, and shouts behind him "IT WASN'T

AN ACCIDENT!!" grabbing on of the banisters he fulfills a childhood dream and slides down it, bottom first, laughing the entire way down.

Flinging himself off the end, he lands solidly on the stone floors and gains his balance once again before flipping his body around to face a

startled Sasuke.

**OK, this is chap 7! yay! i kno i took FOREVER! just so ya'll know this is only half of the chapter. the other half WILL be updated tomarrow AND i am going to post a brand new one-shot of yaoi smut goodness! i am really sorry for taking so long,and making ya'll wait even longer for the next half! TT^TT it is too late tonite and my siblings are yelling at me to get off, so please dont hurt me TT^TT tomarrow will bring lots of Sasuke trying to flirt and naruto shooting him down :D yay playing-hard-to-get-Naruto!!**


	8. Ride to work

**Disclamer: no I don't own Naruto…but maybe if santa reads my wish list then…**

**Ok so I owe every one a HUGMONGOUS apology for not updating till now and for the sad lack of sexy smut in this chapter. TT^TT**

**I have been freakishly busy and recently lost a few of my journals which I keep updates and new chapters in. but I found one! And thankfully it was the one containing the rest of chapter seven! I will now do an four page, double spaced, sized ten update just for you! YAY!! yes. you may do the happy dance. *waits till cheers and dancing ends* this is from sasukes point of view btw!!**

**ok so this chapter is dedicated to my lack of organization skills DX**

**GUESS THESE LYRICS AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU! **

**"Because they sleep with a gun**

**and keep an eye on you son"**

**Chapter Eight: Ride to work**

Grr…

Sasuke growled at the aspect of taking the overly expressive blond American to his precious shop. Like everything he did, his shop was more of a pleasure then a necessity, since everything he did was paid for by his father who he hadn't seen in over 13 years.

As a teen he had hidden his sexuality, and to which side he swung to, but as an adult he saw no reason to shun who he was…till said overly expressive blond American started staying in his mansion for a few weeks.

Looking at his Rolex once more (8:25 am) he grunted again and tapped his shoe against the granite flooring, as he waited for Naruto to finish. He didn't have to wait long, as shouting and loud running foot steps filled the air. Looking up the staircase, Sasuke just had enough time to get a flash of ass shoved in black leather before a mass flew into him, off the polished banister.

Confused as always when it came to the blond, Sasuke became even more shocked when Naruto barreled into him, grabbed his arm and yelled "RUN FOR IT!" without thinking he was pulled along out the front door and down the front steps. The chauffer opened the black cars door just in time, as Naruto shoved Sasuke into the vehicle and with Naruto still pinning him to the leather seats, the driver took off to the intended destination, leaving Lee still holding a random can of red hairspray.

Pushing the panting Naruto off him, Sasuke brushed off imaginary dust from his suit and straightened his jacket as business like as possible after getting shoved in a car and tackled.

"Is there any real explanation as to why you just dragged me out of my own house, before I had coffee, and shoved me into my car!? Or are you just an idiot?!"

Still laughing Naruto unthinking replies "Sakura seems to think so"

As soon as its said, his laughter turns to giggles, then fades all together, and the blond donned a solemn expression as he leaned back and clicked his seat belt buckle closed. 'Past girlfriend?' Sasuke thinks to himself as he looked Naruto over. The blond, (well now blond with red tips now) looked better then he expected in the knee high combat boots, tight leather pants , laced up the sides with rough leather, and the black and red muscle shirt that left his toned biceps, broad shoulders uncovered, and hinted at the chest and abs. Sadly the open back shirt as slightly covered by the atrocious shapeless looking bomber jacket, the only article of clothing Naruto refused to have trashed. Licking his lips without thinking Sasuke revisited his dream from the night before. Where his cool hands skimmed over the sweating, glowing skin, his pale lips attached to the golden skin of Naruto neck, and the beautiful view it would be, to have him on his back, holding his knees open to his chest, panting his name, begging to be taken fast and hard.

Suddenly Linkin Park's song Numb filled the cars interior, thrusting Sasuke out of his fantasy and back into reality, causing both him and the blond next to him to jump. (well not visibly in Sasuke's case. I'm mean, have you ever seen an Uchiha jump? Cus I haven't.)

"Tired of being what you want me to be,

Feeling so faithless, Whats under the surface?

Don't know what your expecting of me,

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"

English lyrics filled the cabin as Naruto fumbled for the phone, hidden in a random pocket of the bomber jacket.

"Strange choice of ringtone" Sasuke comments, not knowing what to expect when it came to him

"Thanks" Naruto replied distracted finally locating the misplaced cell phone "Wow! I get great service here!! -Konnichi wa!"

~bbzzt~ soft voices floated from the phone, so as usual, Uchiha curiousty forced Sasuke to lean into the blond in attempt to catch a few words. Suddenly Naruto brightened and smiled ear to ear

"Holy shit! Kiba! What?-how-holy shit!"

"Naru-chan! I am sooooo sorry baby! I tried to call so many times!" the fuzzed voice became apologetic as if it knew how Naruto would react. Apparently it was right since the blond exploded."Don't worrie bout it. I mean , only 5 FUCKING MONTHS RIGHT? FIVE. FUCKING. MONTHS KIBA! FIVE!""I'm really sorry baby! I just got back from being deployed and all." Naruto paused and sighed, closing his eyes before replying "im sorry…I should have known your still in service even after your…even after I got kicked out."

At that Sasuke leaned back eyebrows raised 'kicked out? And Kiba's what? This man gets more confusing each minute…'

The voice over the phone paused before "I know…I'm sorry. Listen we need to talk, where are you?…is that Gackt your listening to?!" Sighing, Naruto turned away from Sasuke toward his window and whispered into the phone "Look , can we talk later? Im kindof busy""…OMG ARE YOU 'WITH' SOME ONE NARUTO?!?!" even if the man over the phone hadn't shouted, Sasuke could hear the words laced with pain."Yes, I MEAN NO!! yes I am with someone, but not like that kiba!! I-"

Since obviously listening into his phone conversation wasn't going to explain about Naruto then he already knew, and it was getting harder to catch all the words thanks to them whispering, Sasuke gave up and redeemed his usual bored I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-what's-going-on expression . Turning toward the tinted window he begain to watch normal people go about their business. 'Left, straight, left again, around the bend, straight, right, right, …damn stoplight, right, left, straight and here we are!' brought to the brink of utter boredom, Sasuke had begun to entertain himself by saying the directions the car took to his work. As he unbuckled his seat belt he tapped the mans covered shoulder, slightly offsetting the jacket so it slipped a few centimeters exposing tanned flesh that gave Sasuke the urge to kiss.

"Hey, dobe-""Im not a dobe!""What ever dobe, we're here. Get of the phone and hurry up." he grumbled and turned away, and as he grabbed the door handle, just as he was about to exit the car, he heard

"…I got to go Kiba…yeah I know…of course! Give my hugs to sakura and hinata. Yea I love you too." the last statement was poorly hidden and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the realization as to which way Naruto swung.

"So you play for THAT team huh?" using all Uchiha sarcasm as possible Sasuke looked at Naruto and watched as a blush the color of a ripe tomato crossed Naruto's tanned cheeks and strange scars.

**GAAHHH! I'm so evilZ. This chapter is completely about the ride to work (obviously) and I didn't even get to them flirting at work DX I would add more but I'll save it for the next chapter. Which I promise wont take as long as this one did ^_^"" sorry bout that. **

**Anyway what do ya think will happen now that lustfull Sasuke learns Naruto is gay and realizes he wants nothing more then to fuck him into the mattress?! Smut of course! :D next chapter will be devoted, not to the actual story, but to either Naruto's or Sasuke's dreams of one another to make up for lack of smut! Yay! Do the happy smut dance! XD**

**Untill then fav, review, all that fun stuff!**


End file.
